Dragonstuck
by FoxCrazy
Summary: Homestuck/Inheritance Crossover. Not much to say here. Rated T for possible warfare. Set before SGRUB and before the Fall of the Riders. Contains plenty of OCs.
1. Chosen

Terezi sighed as Karkat huffed. He did have a point, though. How _did _they get here? He probably knew better than her. What was this Alagaesia place? After a moment of debate, she concentrated more on smelling her surroundings. So many colors. It was blinding, really. She had no idea where anything was. She just wanted to walk around and lick these creatures. They _claimed _they were dragons, but she wasn't sure. She couldn't smell properly. Maybe just one lick...

"Terezi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." She halted her slow creep over toward a red 'dragon'.

"Sure looks like something. These things could eat us-wait. Where'd everyone go?"

Terezi sighed. Unlike him, she'd been paying attention. One by one, the other trolls had been led away to who knows where. But she knew that they were in no way harmed, unlike Karkat would believe. There'd be a big ruckus if they'd been threatened, and then these 'dragons' would be awake. But they still slept, so she was alright.

After a while, one of the human-like creatures-they called themselves elves-came and led her away. Before long, the rocky path gave way to grass, and the area was no longer bare, but surrounded by trees. Terezi welcomed the decline of color for once, and took a deep breath of the forest air.

She followed the elf-who was unnaturally silent aside from a few words of a foreign language-until they came across a large meadow. She could smell two small orbs of color, one red, the other teal. Beyond, she could smell her ten friends (if all could be considered that) and ten smaller forms near them. She wondered what could be going on.

The elf that had led her cleared his throat, then started talking in English. "You and your...friends are quite the interesting lot. All ten presented to dragon eggs have had one hatch for them. We have only two eggs left. We actually had to ask the dragons for a few more. They complied grudgingly. We'd like to see if you and your last friend are as special as the other ten."

Terezi was about to respond when she heard Vriska mutter something about 'not friends'. She snickered, but the elf didn't seem pleased. After a moment, Terezi hesitantly took a step forward, glancing back at the elf, who seemed slightly impatient. She looked back at the two spots of color-the eggs, he said?-and walked toward them. She found it humourous coincidence that the two remaining colors were the blood color of the two who had yet to be presented to the eggs. As a cruel joke, she stepped more toward the red egg, and was answered by a loud '_CRACK!_'. She was pretty sure that the other egg would have surely hatched for her as well, if she'd gone toward it.

There was another loud crack, but not as loud, and after three more, there was a dragon curling itself around her feet. The elf muttered something in its language, but she paid him no heed. He did sound rather suprised. She reached down to pet the bright red dragon, and was met by a flash of pain as it butted up against her hand.


	2. The Blind One

Terezi woke up leaning against a tree, the dragon curled up on her feet. Obviously, she hadn't been out long, because Karkat was just getting there, obviously displeased with the choice of eggs, or lack thereof. She was behind everyone, and as such, no one had noticed her being awake yet. However, there was an odd touch on her mind, like Vriska trying to control her-as she had failed at many times-but it was different, as if it didn't even care about any barriers of any sort, it just wanted to be known.

She looked at the dragon, who was staring straight ahead. Terezi sniffed, trying to get a look on things, and the dragon whipped its head around to her. She noticed a slight burn on her hand, and glanced at it, smelling a bit of silver near the palm. She'd lick her hand later, once she had gotten caught up on things, and figure out what it was exactly.

From her smelling, she could tell that Tavros had a brown dragon sitting in his lap, Vriska and Equius both had blue, Vriska's on her shoulder, Equius looking nervously at his in his arms, Feferi had a pinkish one sitting on her head, Eridan and Gamzee had their shades of purple, Gamzee already feeding his one of his slime pies, while Eridan eyed his distastefully where it sat on the ground. Nepeta and Kanaya had green, Nepeta hugging hers and Kanaya holding hers with one arm while she stroked it with one hand, Aradia had a dark red dragon sitting calmly at her feet, and Sollux had a gold one that was trying to get his attention, but to no avail. It seemed like Terezi had messed everything up by picking red. Maybe they were all partial to their own blood colors, and she was just cruel.

After a moment, she stood, causing Vriska's dragon to look back at her. This, in turn, made Vriska look back at her, then sniff and look back at Karkat as he approached the last egg. The dragon mimicked her. Terezi glared at her back, before picking up her own dragon and holding it. She walked to a small open space beside Kanaya, watching Karkat. He seemed to have gotten over his initial shock and was scooting toward the last egg slightly faster than before. When he looked up and saw Terezi with her red dragon, she could almost feel his rage, and there was a breakout of snickers in the group of trolls.

Then she felt it again, that touch of a mind against her own. She glanced at Vriska, but she didn't appear to be concentrating enough to be the source of it. So who was? She sniffed, realizing that she'd missed the plain crack of the eggshell, and Karkat was now scooting away from a teal hatchling. Karkat, in his odd way of avoiding things, was slowly making a circle around the small clearing. The hatchling seemed upset so, as Karkat neared, Terezi shoved him toward the small dragon.

He stumbled forward, and glared back at Terezi, who just grinned. When he looked back at the dragon, it was meeting his eyes with a pleading look. He grimaced and reached down toward it, leaping back with a yell when it touched his hand. However, unlike herself, Terezi noticed, he did not pass out. He swayed, threatening to slip into the blackness, but stood all the same. There were mumbles among the group. Had he been the only one to stay standing?

There was a rush of air and, suddenly, there was a large white dragon decending upon the clearing. It filled the area with its massive scale. At the treeline, it had to fold it's wings and drop, for lack of room to land properly. There was an elf on its back, and as he nimbly slipped off of the dragon's back, Terezi felt that touch again, only stronger, more intentional.

_It is you with the blind dragon, am I right?_

"Wh-who are you?"

_Speak with your mind, not with your words._

_O-okay then. Who are you?_

_I am Fraedin. Now, your answer?_

_I-I don't know? I have a blind dragon?_

_...So you are blind too, then. Interesting. Have you not talked to your dragon?_

_No. It-it's just an anima-_

_NONSENSE! If I were just an animal, I'd not be talking to you. Now, try to speak to your dragon. Quickly, before my Rider comes to you._

_O-okay._

Terezi was slightly put off by Fraedin's tone and harsh commands, but looked down at her dragon, which didn't move. It had fallen asleep. Tentatively, she thoguht of that feeling she had, realizing it had been her dragon. She felt it again, and caught it, keeping the link with her dragon. It woke up, looking around. She noticed it could convey sights, smells, and sounds, as well as feelings, but whatever it sent was black. No sight. No color, just black.

She felt sorry for the little hatchling, but was soon interuppted from her pity by Fraedin.

_So he is blind. Odd. Never before has there been a blind dragon. I know not whether you are cursed or blessed. Quiet, for my Rider approaches you, and he hates for anyone to be distracted while he examines their capabilities._

And with that, he was gone, leaving Terezi with just her dragon to talk to.


	3. Woah, guys, sorry

Woah, guys, sorry. I did NOT realize this was mine, actually. I had forgotten about this. xD Since I am now aware that it is INDEED mine and not just one I'd read somewhere, I will be continuing it. Again, sorry. D:


End file.
